Jet Boot Pretty Cure!
Jet Boot Pretty Cure! (also known Jet Pretty Cure!) is a series and is a fanfic series. The series focuses on two cures Lowell Meiko and Hatsune Benita who is the chosen one search by Ike, Spike and Pike after the defeated Cure Gun. In the midway through season, Kagamine Joy and Hapita Momo was a Pretty Cure. It has two seasons: Jet Boot Pretty Cure! and Jet Boot Pretty Cure! Finale. The series theme is weapons and somewhat of music. Characters Pretty Cures/Emblem of the Chaos *Lowell Meiko - Meiko is the first member to join, she is very social and knows everyone in class, as well as several others in her year. She lives with her parents, older brother, older sister and grandson Marth (Fire Emblem) in their house. Her Fire Pearl is Pink Heart. Her alter ego is . *Hatsune Benita - Benita is the second member to join, she is a foreign exchange student in the her own Class. However, no one knows where exactly she is from, a fact that repeats itself every now and then. Contrasting her refined and kind nature at school, she is actually very sarcastic, independent and pessimistic, but only shows this to other people if provoked. A running gag is that she has problems remembering people's name. Her Fire Pearl is Blue Thunder. Her alter ego is . *Kagamine Joy - Joy is the third member to join, she is very pretty. Her Fire Pearl is Yellow Star. Her alter ego is . *Hapita Momo - Momo is the last member to join, she is a well female friend. Her Fire Pearl is Purple Grape. Her alter ego is . *Cure Gun - The previous generation of the cures. She died after sacrifice to save Ike, Spike and Pike and her Sister sending them to another place. She appears to have been adviced the stolen hearts and in the cures dream before being a pretty cure. Mascots *Ike is Meiko’s mascot. He is stubborn and very demanding, but he can be an understanding person if needed. He looks like a male rat like the others. He can tranform into a human named is Lowell Elroy. He ends his sentences with “jog-jog”. *Spike is Benita’s mascot. Contrasting Ike's personality, Spike does not like worrying people, and will do everything to help those she is close to. He looks like a male turtle like the others. He can tranform into a human named is Hatsune Lightning. He ends his sentences with “chop-chop”. *Pike is Meiko's another mascot from season 1, in the midway season is Joy’s mascot. Contrasting Ike's personality, Pike does not like worrying people, and will do everything to help those she is close to. She looks like a female buffalo like the others. She can tranform into a human named is Kagamine Maggie. She ends his sentences with “nup-nup”. *Robbie the Seal - Robbie is Benita's another mascot, he appears from Pingu. He can eat baits and he eats fish. Fire Chaos (Antagonists) *Chaosdeep - The Monsters summoned by the Fire Chaos. *Chaos Foy - One of the Fire Chaos member, she is the one to defeat Cure Gun with her Dark Missle, She is the emperor's right man she also been battling the cures by winning them, but defeated by the combine attacks. *Chaos Royal - One of Fire Chaos member, she is the only female of the managers. She attacks the enemy with her hammer. *Chaos Kenita - One of Fire Chaos member, she is only a female to renamed from Vocaloid to Chaosloid. Her human alias is . *Zoshi - One of the Fire Chaos member, Zoshi is the only a male like vampire. His human alias is Remi Jerry. *Ticky Pest - One of Fire Chaos member, he is the only male and he has to fight. His human alias is Hapita Colin. *Dark Swordman - One of Fire Chaos member, he looks like a vampire and he renamed from Fire Emblem into Fire Chaos and he use a Dark Sword. His human alias is . Other *Chaos People - They are a group of people from different worlds that have gathered to conquer all worlds. For this, they attacked the Chaos City. *Akita Daisy - Daisy is Neru's sister and in Meiko's class. She also like to read and writing. *Remi Jerry - Jerry is a 20 years old boy. He also like to play the music at home. His evil ago is Zoshi. *Meiko's Parents - Meiko has her own parents. *Yoshi - Yoshi is a dino pal from Yoshi's Island, he is looks famous dino like Birdo. *Lowell Marth - Marth is a swordman from Fire Emblem and also is Meiko's grandson. He fights with his sword and he attacks some enemies. His evil ago is Dark Swordman. In episode 23, he tranform into Dark Swordman. *Hatsune Miku - Miku is one of the Vocaloids. She likes to sing some Vocaloid songs. Her evil ago is Chaos Kenita. In episode 10, she tranform into Chaos Kenita. *Birdo - Birdo is Yoshi's girlfriend from Super Mario Bros. 2, Birdo can spit with her eggs. In episode 23, she teach you a new Pretty Cure called "Cure Whip", she needs to test some attacks. Episode List #Cure Timer is Born!! #Uh Oh! Cure Sword is Born #Marth was a Swordman? It's Born #Yoshi! Gave me Eggs #Miku Joins the Chaos City! #Brawl Defeaters #Musical Arts? Paint It! #Scat Rats #Monsters in City #The Great Rose of the Land # Exrtas *Opening 1 - Let's Jet Pretty Cure! (also known Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Opening 2 - Let's Jet Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~ (also known Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~) *Ending 1 - You Send Me Happy (also known You Make Me Happy) (Season 1 only) *Ending 2 - Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (for short version) (Season 2 only) Trvia *Momo are the only one does not have any mascots. *Meiko are the only are not the same and they are not pink. *In this season, Yoshi (Yoshi's Island), Marth (Fire Emblem), Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) and other non-Pretty Cure characters has joined them. Category:Series Category:Fanon Series